


Mistress AJ and Team Besties

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Multi, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas aka Lita have some fun with their mistress AJ Mendez aka AJ Lee.





	Mistress AJ and Team Besties

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Amy Dumas or Lita and Trish Stratus were heading to an apartment after they got done with setting up there match for the next pay per view. “Are you ready for what is about to happen?” Trish asked her. “Of course I am. I wasn’t the one complaining about my ass after Mistress got through with us last time.” Amy said with a smile. “Hey, Mistress really pounded my ass last time,” Trish said looking at her.

“You say that like you didn’t love every second of it?” Amy asked as they got out and went up to the right apartment. “Oh, I loved every single millisecond,” Trish said with a smile. They reached the apartment and knocked. “Come in my lovelies.” their mistress said. They promptly opened the door to be greeted by their mistress AJ Mendez standing in the gateway to the living room. She wasn’t wearing anything but a strap-on.

“Clothes off,” AJ said to her lovers. Trish and Amy quickly took off all there clothes and threw them aside. “Trish, crawl to your mistress,” AJ said with a smile. Trish got down on her knees and crawled to AJ and waited for instructions from her mistress. “Suck it,” AJ said with a smile. “Yes, mistress,” Trish said and started to suck the plastic dildo.

“Amy I want you to take the vibrator on the table to your right and turn it on and use it on yourself while you watch me make your ‘bestie’ scream with delight,” AJ said to her. “Yes, mistress,” Amy said going to the table picking up the vibrator and turning it on. “On your feet ‘bestie’,” AJ said and Trish stopped her deepthroating the plastic dildo and stood on her feet waiting for her mistress’s command.

AJ took her hand and led her to a chair AJ sat down making sure that the strap-on was pointed into the air. “Trish my dear you can choose which hole I fuck you in,” AJ said with a smile. “Thank you, mistress, ” Trish said and turned around and lowered her asshole down on her mistress’s strap-on.

Trish moaned as she began to fuck her mistress’s strap-on. Amy had already shoved the vibrator deep inside her hot and wet pussy as she watched her bestie get fucked by there mistress. Before long the apartment was filled with the moans of both Amy and Trish as they did whatever that pleased their mistress.

And just when Trish thought it couldn’t get any better AJ reached around the front of her lover and inserted two fingers into her soaking wet pussy. “Oh, mistress!” Trish moaned loudly as her mistress began fingering her pussy as she fucked her ass. Not that long after that Trish came squirting her juices forward by two feet and watching this made Amy cum too.

AJ pulled her fingers from Trish’s pussy and made Trish suck her own juices from AJ’s fingers. This made Trish smile tasting herself on her mistress’s fingers. “Trish go to Amy. Amy hand Trish the vibrator.” AJ said to her lovers. Trish stood up letting the strap-on fall from her ass she stood up. Trish kissed Amy as Amy handed her the vibrator.

“Trish since you seem to love it in your ass. I want you to turn it on full blast and shove it deep into your ass.” AJ said with a smile as she removed the strap-on. “Yes, mistress,” Trish said with a smile as she did just that. “Amy I want to feel your flesh onto mine,” AJ said dropping the strap-on onto the floor. “Yes, mistress,” Amy said as she came over to her mistress and gave her a kiss.

AJ slipped from the chair and onto the floor with her lover. Amy laid down on her back with her legs spread for her mistress to mount her which she did. AJ straddled her lover rubbing there pussies together. Trish went to start playing with her pussy as she watched her mistress fuck her bestie.

“N-No you don’t.” AJ moaned. Trish froze in place as Amy started to moan for her mistress. “The only thing you can play with is your tits nothing else sweetie,” AJ said smiling at Trish as she leaned down and kissed Amy slipping her some tongue. “Yes, mistress. Oh god.” Trish said with a moan as she started playing with her tits alone.

The three of them started to moan and groan as they continued fucking. “I’m going to cum for you mistress!” Amy said in a yell. “Me too mistress, me too.” Trish moaned as she watched her mistress smile at her lovers. “Then get a move on ladies,” AJ said with a smile as the three of them came together.

AJ kissed Amy. When she had started fucking both Amy and Trish she couldn’t believe it. She loved Amy growing up. There was even footage of her crying after meeting her for the first time. Now she was fucking her whenever she was in town. Amy smiled at her mistress remembering that meeting too. She never thought that she would happily fuck that girl but here she was in her arms smiling at her lovingly.

“Trish you can pull that vibrator out of your ass now,” AJ said with a smile. “Yes, mistress,” Trish said slowly pulling the vibrator out of her ass. “Amy. Trish. You are to go to the bedroom and wait for me there.” AJ said with a smile. “Where will you be mistress?” Amy asked. “I have to go to the kitchen and grab the whipped cream. Because I am in the mode for some...desert.” AJ said with a smile.

They went to the bedroom hand in hand. “Do you miss the days before she became our mistress?” Trish asked with a smile. “Nope,” Amy said with a smile as she waited as patiently as she could for her mistress to come to them with the whipped cream for there next round of lovemaking.


End file.
